Pure as Blood
by Lucida Anseris
Summary: "The Triwizard Tournament may be over, but Harry has only just begun. On hearing a single conversation, the paths of Fate have been altered. But, for better or worse? " REWRITE OF PURE BY AERODACTYL FIRE.
1. Every legend has a beginning

_Harry's Thoughts._

Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)

Summary; "The Triwizard Tournament may be over, but Harry has only just begun. On hearing a single conversation, the paths of Fate have been altered. But, for better or worse? "

DONG

It was Midnight. All was black, and rain was drenching the village of Hogsmede.

DONG

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay silent and dark.

DONG

In the darkness, many lay in despair.

DONG

The Triwizard Tournament may be over.

DONG

But it had come at a price.

DONG

The price of an innocents life.

DONG

Cedric Diggory was Dead.

DONG

So many had been touched by the cold hand of his death.

DONG

But, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not everyone lay in their beds in despair.

DONG

One was out of bed.

DONG

He crept through the corridors.

DONG

His name was Harold James Potter.

Harry crept through the halls of Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak. It was the week after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and the death of Cedric Diggory. And Harry was growing slightly tired about being mercilessly questioned about Cedric's death, and his own feelings.

Harry, contrary to popular opinion, and the Hogwarts rumour mill, was not traumatised, having chronic nightmares, or suicidal. In fact, he did not blame himself at all for the death of Cedric. While disgusted at his death, he only truly felt a bit in awe of the power of the darkness.

Voldemort did not scare Harry. He was fourteen now, not a little eleven year old who had only known about magic for nine months.

Harry hated how the public had labelled him "the boy who lived". It was a massive sign, saying that while he had lived, so many others- including his parents- had died. Not only that, but many believed that Harry was scared of Voldemort for some unfathomable reason. Why, he had no idea; he was one of about ten people in Britain who would even call him Voldemort.

While Harry was thinking, he wandered past the remote classroom that had once housed the Mirror of Erised. He would have carried on his way, had he not heard muted voices coming from the other side of the thick oak door.

Interested in what could possibly be important enough to hold a meeting at Midnight in the East Wing, Harry cast a scrying spell on the door, and to his surprise and slight confusion. he saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting there- with the Headmaster!

_What the hell? What are they doing here? I know I left Ron in bed when I left the Tower, so they can't be looking for me..._

Harry instantly stopped his wandering around the castle, and stayed silent and hidden behind the door, listening and watching their conversation.

"Well, my dear children, what have you unearthed about our dear Mr. Potter since our last meeting?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione answered first.

" He is not showing any signs of emotional trauma, and is coping rather well. He isn't telling us what happened though. He's holding it all in, the silly little boy" Hermione said in an indifferent tone, while she flicked her bushy brown hair in a bossy kind of manner.

In response to Hermione's answer, Dumbledore frowned, and replied " Harry is in serious danger of a meltdown at present, so we must persuade him to let us in, to confide in us. It is absolutely vital that he puts his trust in us, as, after all, by dear children, it is for the greater good of the Magical World, is it not?"

And, to Harry's shock and fury, all three teenagers nodded back, in a knowing way!

_What is going on? Aren't they my friends? My only friends? The friends who said they'd stand with me through anything? How can this be happening?_

_Were they ever my friends though? Were they only manipulating me for 'the greater good'? Am I only a weapon to them?_

_Well, if they think that, they can find a new one. I'm not being screwed over by them._

When his three puppets had stopped nodding at him, the aged Headmaster carried on speaking.

"This Summer, it would be best if you didn't send Harry any letters. This is to deflate his head after winning the Tournament. We cannot have him getting too confident. Sending him to be isolated with the muggles will do this nicely.

"Yeah, have you seen how he strutted around this week? He was acting as if he owned Hogwarts, it was sickening" Ron ranted, turning a puce that even Uncle Vernon would be proud of.

But, then Hermione joined the conversation,

"How can Harry actually think that that Muggle is his Aunt? They don't look anything like each other! And, if he'd use his brain for once, he'd realise that living with Muggles wasn't safe in the slightest, especially those that threat him like a house elf!"

_What? Wasn't Mum a Muggle Born? That's what everyone says, even Hagrid, and he couldn't lie his way out of a paper bag._

"My dear girl, Harry must think that the magic hating muggle is his Aunt, because he has to stay there. Even if he hated them, he would instinctively stay with family, even if they are not exactly ideal. It is our way of making sure he remains in one place, and didn't grow up to be a spoiled brat. Lily did have a sister, but she died when she was five, in a car crash. Lily's real parents died then also, so Lily was soon adopted by a pair of muggles. Lily's parents were squibs of some old family that has long died out. I never looked into it. There is no need to, as the fortune we need is easily covered in the Potter Vaults. We only need to persuade Harry to donate it to the war effort when he turns seventeen."

_... My Mum's parents were squibs? Aunt Petunia... isn't my Aunt at all? And Dudley isn't my cousin? They aren't family..._

_On the bright side though, at least there's no relation to Aunt Marge! _

_But, he let me starve all Summer with people I have no relation to!_

Harry, seeing the traitors get up from their conference, hurried away swiftly. He couldn't risk Dumbledore seeing through his cloak like he had done in that very room three-and-a-half years ago.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore never would find out he had been there that night.

Harry was furious when he got back to the dorm. He had been lied to all his life- his friends lied about his family, their friendship, and most of all, his heritage. His whole life was a massive lie!

By the time Ron came back, Harry was well in bed, pretending to be asleep so as to avoid the betrayer.

But, sleep did not come to Harry that night.

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast with Neville. He ignored the three to talk to Neville about various mundane subjects, but Harry soon realised he was being ignored as well. They were sitting in a small huddle, and Harry realised they were talking about him. He was more perceptive than most gave him credit for, after all.

An hour and a half later, he sat on the train in a compartment with all of the forth year boys- minus Ron. Harry looked at the door at one point, and saw Ron standing there, watching them play exploding snap with an odd look on his face. But, he hurried off a moment later when the trolley lady appeared at the end of the corridor. She stared after his retreating back with a puzzled look, but shook her head, and offered her wares to the four boys.

Harry bought chocolate frogs, Droobles Bubble Gum, an Acid pop, pepper imps and Sugar quills in addition to a few Pumpkin Pasties. He needed enough food to see him through till the next day. After all, he wasn't actually going back to the Dursleys, was he!

When they reached Platform Nine and three quarters, Harry didn't leave the compartment with Neville, Seamus and Dean. He took out his cloak, the Marauders Map, the photo album of his parents, his Firebolt, and its servicing kit. He quickly removed all the tracking charms he had detected on them the previous night after hearing the conversation between his 'best friends' and the Headmaster, and shrunk all but the broom. He then put all the shrunken items in his pocket. Then, Harry took a deep, deep breath.

He pulled out his wand, and looked at it sadly. After returning his trunk to the rack, and turning it invisible, he snapped it. It let out a mournful wail, that sounded like Fawkes, and a few red, gold and grey sparks. Harry found the opening to his trunk up in the rack, and put them broken pieces of his wand in it.

Now, he threw his father's cloak over him, and slipped off the train. He walked around the edge of the rapidly thinning crowd slightly nervously, scared of being detected. Thankfully, the red headed mob didn't see him, even though they were waiting for his exit from the train. He also made an effort to stay well away from Hermione.

After he got through the barrier to Kings Cross, Harry found a small alley. He mounted his broom, and flew in the direction of Diagon Alley.

The Leakey Cauldron was full of Alley traffic. Harry found himself stuck behind some old women, who walked ever so slowly while nattering about their grandchildren.

_Come on, you hags. If Dumbledore catches me, i'm screwed!_

Soon though, Harry was in the Alley. Still avoiding contact with the flood of people in the alley, Harry made his way to the massive marble building that was Gringotts.

_I will win this match, Dumbledore!_

Harry finally reached the steps leading to the great doors. Hurrying up them, he opened the doors, and then saw the Hall full of goblins. Steeling his strength, he began to walk towards the Goblin at the highest desk...

AN. Thank you for reading. Please review so I can see what you think, because I want people to like this as much as they did with Bethan's -That's Aerodactyl fire, if you don't know. I'm not calling my friend some daft name.

Thank you!

Lucida Anseris.

XXXXX

:)


	2. Brittlebone's and Heritage

_Harry's Thoughts._

Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)

Thank you for all the reviewers- especially slytherin-pride13! my first EVER reviewer! Thank you some much XX. And, to Teufel1987, Harry will be a tad arrogant in this story. It's his inner James come out to play. He'll still be a normal, modest hero, but he will have his moments. And, he hasn't really had to face the terrors of Voldemort quite yet, so he still underestimates him a little. But thank you for reviewing! And I love the latest chapters of Rise of Wizards by the way. It's an awesome story.

Summary; "The Triwizard Tournament may be over, but Harry has only just begun. On hearing a single conversation, the paths of Fate have been altered. But, for better or worse? "

* * *

><p><span>LAST TIME<span>

Soon though, Harry was in the Alley. Still avoiding contact with the flood of people in the alley, Harry made his way to the massive marble building that was Gringotts.

_I will win this match, Dumbledore!_

Harry finally reached the steps leading to the great doors. Hurrying up them, he opened the doors, and then saw the Hall full of goblins. Steeling his strength, he began to walk towards the Goblin at the highest desk...

* * *

><p>Harry walked towards the Head Goblin, who sat at the highest desk in Gringotts main hall. Even though he was still under his cloak, when the Goblin looked up, his eyes widened, and without warning, stood and walked through a door in the side of the hall. Realising that the goblin wanted him to follow, Harry hurried after the goblin, and after he shut the iron door behind him, removed his cloak.<p>

The goblin nodded to him, and then set off down the rugged stone corridor, leaving Harry to hurry after him.

The goblin walked impossibly fast through the tunnels, and after what felt like hours, they reached another iron door, with a silvery plaque on the door.

BRITTLEBONE

AXEFIST

ACCOUNT MANAGER

DEPUTY COUNCIL DEPUTY

Harry didn't know what the titles meant, apart from 'account manager' but decided not to ask, and followed 'Brittlebone' into the office.

The office was not too large, but it was no closet. The walls were a pale sand colour, and there was a roaring fire in a marble grate. Aside from a huge iron desk and bookshelves, the only objects in the room were a wolf shin rug, a tigers head, and a rather worrisome collection of bones mounted on the wall.

The goblin sat down behind the desk, and gestured for Harry to sit on a hard looking wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Well Mr. Potter. What can we do for you?"

"I have run into a spot of bother with my friends and Headmaster. Among other things, they plan to remove my entire fortune from Gringotts as soon as I turn of age."

The goblin turned white with righteous fury, and nodded for Harry to continue.

"I also discovered that my grandparents were squibs of an old family. I was wondering if any of them were still living, so I could seek sanctuary with them? That is the main reason I have come to Gringotts."

The goblin nodded, and stood from his chair.

"We must go to the Heritage Halls then, to figure this mystery out. Come, follow me."

And, out through the iron doors they went once more. After another eon, the tunnel unexpectedly opened out into a massive cavern. In this cavern, many goblins were dressed in grey robes, and were testing a few humans -or at least, Harry thought they were human- for their heritage.

Brittlebone led him to a small station, and, after Harry had sat down, stabbed his shoulder with a pin device.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed- it was the shock more than anything. The goblin simply sneered at him, and proceeded to dip the blood covered pin device into a large bowl filled with a clear colourless liquid. The goblin then dipped a large piece of linen into the bowl, and Harry watched in amazement as a family tree began to form.

"That is your family, Mr. Potter."

After a seconds ear shattering silence, Harry spoke.

"So, my Mum had a brother and a sister before she was adopted."

"Yes. They were killed in a car crash on a motorway on the 17th of March, 1965. I believe that they were killed instantly upon collision. Your Mother probably survived due to accidental magic."

Harry had regained his composure to speak again,

"So, Evanclear. That's the old extinct family my Mother came from. So, there really are none of them left?"

"No, Mr. Potter. But, instead of seeking sanctuary with an Evanclear, why not become one instead?"

"Pardon Brittlebone?"

The goblin smirked evilly, and clapped his hands together

"There is a ritual that we can perform on you Mr. Potter that would give you the appearance and bloodline of an Evanclear. You would also have to take the acceptance ritual. This is because your great-great-great-grandfather was the squib second son. The elder son took the title, and the squib son- I believe his name was William- left for the muggle world as an outcast. The elder sons line died out after two generations- there was a terrible accident- and even if your line was aware of this, they couldn't claim the lordship and estate because, by law, you have to have magic and be male. Your Mother, even if she remembered who she was, and what her family was, couldn't have claimed the heritage as she was female. I do not personally believe she was aware of who her family had been, as she never even attempted to get herself recognised as an Evanclear female by Gringotts. As you can see, she was pure-blooded, as squibs, while not holding magic, do carry magic in their blood. If they marry other squibs from pureblood lines, their children are pure-blooded."

"So I am a pureblood?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Good thing to, or you'd never be able to become the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. Aside from this meaningless human babble, do you desire the ritual or not."

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry made up his mind.

"Yes. I want this."

"Granitetooth! Snapjaw! Bloodeye! Ready a heritage ritual!" Brittlebone called. The aforementioned goblins jumped into frenzied action, grabbing cloths, dyes, incense and paints from various piles from around the huge white cavern.

The goblin then turned back to Harry, and began to tell him of the heritage ritual.

" This service costs 50 galleons, taken from your vaults. Another aspect of the service is that all Potter Grimoires will be altered slightly to fit with the Evanclear timeline. They will simply have all incriminating names removed, and be anonymous- which i itself is not terribly unusual for wizarding families. They will then receive the Evanclear crest. All heirlooms will be altered to the Evanclear standard also- For example if I was to change Gryffindor into a Slytherin, his infamous sword would change, and look like a Slytherin Heirloom. Magical items change identity with their owners- Or at least the most valuable, goblin made ones do. All your Potter money will be transferred. If anybody asks what has happened to it, you withdrew it and changed it into sterling."

Harry was quite impressed by this procedure, and listened attentively as Brittlebone began to explain the true nature of the rituals to him.

Then, after receiving a nod from the goblin with the red eyes, Harry was led to another iron door, set into the rock wall.

The pair entered the room. It was quite a small, stone room, which, like Brittlebone's office was plain, and the floor was made of sandy stone. There, Harry was told to change into a grey robe, and when he had done so, he was painted with many different coloured runes in many different languages, that he had no idea what they all meant. Then, an ancient goblin garbed in white and green entered, and all bowed to him- even Harry, when he saw all other beings bow.

Harry was lead into a sandy circle, with a triangle drawn in it. A cut was made in his finger, and he watched as a droplet of his own blood hit the sand.

The priest garbed in white and green then stepped forward, and spoke. His voice was old yet held a cultured richness that only came with power and social status.

" Do you accept the heritage of your Mothers ancestors?"

Harry replied " I do"

The priest then smiled a crooked smile, and said

" So it is written. So it shall be. Magic commands this."

The entire room began to chant.

_What are they saying? _Harry thought in confusion.

"Forfeður þessa unga manneskju inn Gefðu honum blóðið, anda þinn, líf þitt! Gera hann þitt í blóði, fæðingu og fjölskyldu. Hann mun ganga þér í líf eftir dauðann! Hann mun koma heiður að fjölskyldu þinni! Samþykkja hann á valdi þínu! Ég spyr þetta í nafni almáttugur Juanquann, sem vakir yfir öllu. Svo það er skrifað. Svo skal vera."

Harry then suddenly felt the strangest of feelings sweeping over him. It was as if his soul, along with every fibre of his being was being swapped with some unknown beings.

Then, a bright light began to fill his eyes. Trying to blink it away, Harry only created salty tears that ran down his face, and struck the sand. This was the last thing those emerald eyes would ever see.

After what felt like an eternity- but also yet only a second- Harry opened a different pair of eyes.

Sitting up rapidly - and in the process giving himself a headache- Harry felt different.

Seeing he was awake, a young female goblin hurried over with a mirror.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked into the mirrors depths. And he gasped.

_Oh god, is that me? I look like a new person..._

And so he did. Instead of the now famous green eyes, scar and black hair, all in a scrawny body, a new person looked back at him in the mirror.

He now had longer chin length pale white-blonde hair - a bit like the Malfoy family.

"Am I related to the Malfoy's or something?" he joked to the helper.

"Yes you are, sir."

"What?"

"I'll just be getting you your family tree, sir." And with that the young goblin hurried off to return a few moments later with a tablet, that had his entire family tree on it. She then left him, to give him a moment of privacy.

"So, my Grandmother was called Helga Tsarina Svetlana Malfoy. Her older brother was Abraxus Salazar Rufus Malfoy, who married, and his grandson is Draco Valentine Hyperion Malfoy? Malfoy's middle name is Valentine? No wonder he didn't brag about that one. But that little branch of the family does explain my hair."

After this little revelation, Harry continued to examine his new looks.

His eyes were a deep, timeless blue, and he was tall, thin and pale. These were the eyes his ancestors had. His Mother had her Mothers eyes. He had his Grandfather Antioch's.

But, best of all in Harry's opinion. was that his forehead was now untouched, and there was no sign of the scar that had given him so much pain and fame.

Harry was no longer Harry. And he could live with that just fine.

Now, after a few more hours of tests to make sure his body was adapted to the changes that had been forced on it by a Higher magic, he was told to head to Brittlebone's office.

When he arrived there an hour later after getting hopelessly lost five times, Brittlebone handed him a pile of documents every pureblood- child of squibs or not- would have. This included a birth certificate dated for the 6th of August 1980, and various medical checks, and checkups by the authorities .

Now he had these, all Brittlebone needed to do was fill in a name on them.

"You will need a name purebloods can respect you for. And Harry isn't one of those names." Brittlebone commented.

After a moment- or several- Harry had a new name in mind.

"Azymus Caedis Antioch Evanclear"

"Named after your ancestor, the famous potions master? Azymus Orion Gaetano Evanclear?" Brittlebone inquired.

"Yes."

_It will give me something to aspire to, the memory of my forefathers. _

A few drops of blood and ink later, Azymus was born.

"Well, Mr. Evanclear, your signet ring will be available in vault 226. Take that and anything else you need. When you take the ring, you will be accepting the Lordship of the family, and as such, will have to attend the meetings of the Wizentagamot. The next meet is on the 11th of September I believe. They will let you out of school, should you choose to return.

"Thank you Brittlebone. I had intended to apply as a transfer to Hogwarts."

"Well, I wish you luck, my Lord Evanclear."

"May your gold be ever flowing, Brittlebone Axefist." Azymus responded.

And, Azymus left the office.

He soon headed to his vault by the vomit inducing carts, and he immediately saw his ring. With no hesitation, he placed it onto his left hand, and it glowed white, before settling on its new owner.

It was a beautiful ring. Enlaid with opals around the stamp, it was a amazing piece. The actual stamp was of a Dolphin swimming. It was a wonderful piece of craftsmanship.

After browsing in his vault for a further moment, he picked up a set of Ritual knives with opal handles in the shape of carved dolphins, and a tear drop shaped opal pendant, that had a dolphin carved upon it. According to the small label that it lay on, it had protection charms and a warning sensor imbued in it.

_Which will be useful. Even if I have no need to fear Voldemort- not that I ever did- you can never be too careful these days._

Azymus made a resolve to return to his vault soon, and as he left, decided where he would stay until he could sort himslef out.

_I have no desire to suddenly go live in a massive mansion. They all need attantion from what i've seen, and to be honest, I want to do what I want this Summer. It's the first time i've had freedom really. _

_I can't go to the Leaky Cauldron. It'd attract too much attantion. Some unknown fifteen year old appears the day after Harry Potter goes AWOL. That'd be great for the whole lets be discrete aspect of this thing. _

_So, that leaves Knockturn Alley. Well. the Evanclears have always aligned with the Dark. I might as well go there, see what it's like. Just to test the waters, so to speak._

With his mind made up, Azymus exited his vault, and left for the cart.

After a vomit enducing ride back to the surface, Azymus stopped at the portable counter, ignoring the glares of the woman he had slipped in front of in order to get out of the bank as soon as he could.

" Do you have anything that lets me carry around limitless amounts of money?"

" Yes. For high profile bankers like yourself, they are free. Here you are. A money bag. You think how much money you want, and then pull it out."

"Thank you. May you gold be ever flowing.

Now, Azymus Evanclear would enter the real world. Not just as a shadow of his ancestors.

_I will be great. If it takes me to the end of the earth, I will be great. _

And he would be.

* * *

><p>AN. Thank you for reading this! Now, from this point onwards, there is no Harry unless in flashbacks, or refered to as Harry by someone else. Azymus will, oddly enough, only answer to Azymus.<p>

Thank you so much!

Lucida Anseris

XXXXX

:)


	3. Astoria

_Harry's Thoughts._

**HARRY IS NOW CALLED AZYMUS. PLEASE REMEMBER THIS FOLKS!**

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please DO READ THIS BIT! Astoria Greengrass is, in this fic, only a year younger than Harry. So, ignore what Harry Potter Wiki says in this case please. And, Azymus is lying about who his Father is in his conversation with Astoria. It is obvious that he has o lie, otherwise Astoria would guess rather quickly that Azymus was actually Harry Potter. DUH!<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you reviewers again! The count is, last time I looked at 27, which is pretty good for 24 hours. So happy!<p>

I've also spit 'Call of Duty' into two chapters. So much happens!

Thank you to 'tymes24' for all the advice and encouragement! It means a lot. And, to 'the dark euphie', you pronounce Azymus like a-ZEE-mus. Hope that helped. Thank you to 'Doe Charmer' and 'the dark euphie' for their comments about relations to Draco Malfoy. I thought it would be a nice touch. If anyone is confused about the family tree, just ask. I have to use 'Family Echo' to get it right, and that was not easy!

Onwards and Upwards then! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>LAST TIME<span>

Now, Azymus Evanclear would enter the real world. Not just as a shadow of his ancestors.

_I will be great. If it takes me to the end of the earth, I will be great. _

And he would be.

* * *

><p>Now, Azymus hurried down the steps of Gringotts, and entered Diagon Alley once more.<p>

Still slightly worried that someone would see his, Azymus was trying to avoid be remembered, or even spotted by the shopkeepers and stallholders of Diagon Alley. In fact, he was so busy trying to be inconspicuous, he was not looking where he was going. So, eventually, it was inevitable that...

**WHAM**

Do just that. Run into some poor innocent bystander.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed to the person he had just sent flying. Indeed, on a closer look, it was girl, about a year younger than he was. Her hair was slightly curly, and was a shining, soft gold colour. Her eyes, when she looked up into his face to see who had just sent her flying, were a ice cold blue, and, when she accepted the helping hand Azymus gave her, he saw that she was absolutely tiny.

"You should be, you know. Knocking poor young maidens into the gutter at nine o'clock at night!" she said in slight irritation.

"I'm sorry, i'm just in a bit of a hurry. "

But, as he tried to escape from this tiny girl, she said in an impervious voice,

" It is usually polite to give your name to the people you accost you know." she said, and such was her tone that Azymus decided, for his own safety it would be best to answer and get the scene over with a swiftly as possible.

"I am Azymus Caedis Antioch Evanclear, of the Evanclear family. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss...?"

"Oh, there I am demanding your name, and yet i'm so rude as to not give my own! I am Astoria Nerrissa Waluburga Greengrass." the girl- now found to be called Astoria- replied.

"Very nice to meet you" but, despite his desperation to get away from Diagon Alley, and people who may spot him, the girl seemed absolutely determined to speak with him.

"I do not mean to be rude, but is the Evanclear line not extinct? I had thought this until I ran into you this evening."

Azymus decided that he would have to be open with this girl, or he would never get anywhere that night.

"It was officially, but I have lately claimed the Lordship." However, even this answer was not enough for Astoria.

"How, my Lord?"

He sighed. Why was she so interested?

"I get the feeling I will be telling this story a lot, so I might as well tell you.

My great-great-great grandfather, William Evanclear, was a squib. His older brother, Ignatius was not. So, when my great-great-great grandfather left for the muggle high society, Ignatius inherited the estate. But, his only grandchild, Percival, died childless. The goblins closed the account, and waited for a claimant. As you may know, only magical, pureblood males can accept the lordship. So, even if my branch of the family had been aware of the death of a childless Percival, they could not have claimed the line, as they were all squibs- Pure-blooded Squibs, for the descendants of William all married pure-blooded squibs such as a Nott, and a Malfoy.

When my Mother was four years old, she began to show signs of magic. Naturally, my Grandparents were thrilled, and knew any children she had could seize the Lordship, and they told her this. But, tragedy struck a year later.

My grandparents, Uncle David and Aunt Petunia were all killed in a muggle automobile accident. My Mother survived, but, as no recorded of the family existed, was sent to an orphanage.

When she turned eleven, she received many invitations to various academies -including Hogwarts- but she chose to attend a small private school in New Zealand for an unknown reason. When she graduated, she had fallen in love with a fellow European- a Italian named Giorgio Rossi. She married him, and a year later I was born.

But, my Father died when I was only six weeks old, and my Mother left Italy, and returned to England with me.

I grew up in a quiet village in Cornwall. My Mother homeschooled me in Magic-she wanted no association with Muggles, and bought me a wand when I turned nine- a beginners wand, but a wand none the less. I broke that wand a year ago. She also told me of the inheritance I could claim when I turned eleven.

But, she had no desire for her son to become a Lord until he was at least fifteen. So, she would not permit me to go, and as if you have a guardian living, you must go with them to claim the inheritance until you come of age at seventeen, I could not claim the lordship.

This way of life continued, until a month ago, my Mother caught a strain of Dragon-pox. The muggles rushed her to hospital, but obviously they could do nothing, and I did not know how to contact a magical hospital. She died after a day.

That left me alone in the world.

I organised the funeral arrangements, and she was buried on the cliffs, near our cottage.

Then, I had to try and find the Magical World.

Luckily, after studying my Mothers journals I worked out how to get to Diagon Alley, and by extension Gringotts. So, I sold the cottage to a nice elderly pair of Muggles, packed my few belongings, and left for London. After claiming the Lordship, I met you here."

Astoria was silent for a moment, and said,

"I am sorry about your Mother."

"It's alright. It's not your fault she caught the died, is it" Azymus replied, with a small sad smile.

"True. Anyway, where are headed to, if you have nowhere to go?" Astoria asked him, gratefully changing the subject.

"I was going to try and find an Inn, preferably down Knockturn. I had a disagreement with the owner of the Cauldron on my way in." Azymus lied.

"Oh, well, there is the El Vive down Knockturn. It just as good as the Cauldron, if not even better. I could show you where it is, if you'd like. I'm headed down that way , to meet my Father."

"That would be brilliant!" Azymus smiled to Astoria, and, smiling back, she offered him her arm. He accepted it, and walked with her to Knockturn.

After a few minutes of walking and gentle conversation, Azymus saw a imposingly tall man with the same eyes and hair as Astoria standing outside a small shop. Astoria also saw the man, and led Azymus over.

"Hello Daddy." she greeted him.

"Astoria. Who is this young man with you?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Daddy, this is Azymus, Azymus Evanclear. We ran into each other on Diagon Alley, and I thought that I should show him the way to a lodgings house, as he has need for one." Astoria said with another beaming smile at her 'Daddy'.

_She is such a Daddy's little girl _ Azymus grinned to himself. But, then the imposing man turned his gaze of Azymus.

"So, you're Azymus Evanclear. Good family that, before they died out. I'm Alexander Greengrass, Lord of the Greengrass family. "

"Yes sir. I just claimed the lordship after my Mother's death." He replied.

The older man winced slightly, but nodded at him.

"Well, my good sir, the inn you're most likely looking for is the El Vive, across the street. Good place that. Good rooms, good service. But, anyhow, we must be off. Astoria has tutoring to go to, and I must see to business."

"Tutoring? It's half past nine at night!" Azymus was slightly shocked. What was going on now?

"Oh, you wouldn't know. But, most of this Alley runs an opposing time schedule to Diagon. When they go to bed at nine at night, we are just getting started. The Alley only really closes from nine in the morning till about seven or eight the next evening."

"Oh." Azymus replied.

_That would explain why the Alley was so dead and grimy that time when I accidently flooed here in the Summer before Second year. It wasn't a dive, it was just all closed! No wonder it looked so, well, dark._

"Well, Azymus, I must be going." Said Mr. Greengrass.

"It was a pleasure Lord Greengrass." Azymus responded.

" Likewise. I will see you soon it seems Lord Evanclear- My daughter has taken a shine to you.".

He then took a grip of his blushing daughters arm, and...

CRACK

The pair were gone.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review, because I love them!<p>

Lucida Anseris

XXXXX

:)


	4. Giggles and Aurors

_Harry's Thoughts._

**HARRY IS NOW CALLED AZYMUS. PLEASE REMEMBER THIS FOLKS!**

Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Please DO READ THIS BIT! Astoria Greengrass is, in this fic, only a year younger than Harry. So, ignore what Harry Potter Wiki says in this case please. And, Azymus is lying about who his Father is in his conversation with Astoria in the previous chapter. It is obvious that he has to lie, otherwise Astoria would guess rather quickly that Azymus was actually Harry Potter. DUH! To ease some confusion, the Triwizard Tournament has just ended. <strong>

tymes24 is fast becoming my biggest supporter. Thank you!

Oh, and Happy Easter to everyone! Hope you liked all that chocolate. I know I ate too much... oops!

* * *

><p><span>LAST TIME<span>

"Well, Azymus, I must be going." Said Mr. Greengrass.

"It was a pleasure Lord Greengrass." Azymus responded.

" Likewise. I will see you soon it seems Lord Evanclear- My daughter has taken a shine to you.".

He then took a grip of his blushing daughters arm, and...

CRACK

The pair were gone.

* * *

><p>Now that Lord Greengrass and Astoria had left the Alley, Azymus was finally left on his own. Quickly, he crossed the cobbled street, and looked at the sign of the 'El Vive'.<p>

_It looks alright. Might as well try it, I suppose._

So, as Azymus entered the clean, traditional looking Inn, a kindly woman bustled up to him. She looked about fifty, and her grey hair was starched back into a bun. Wiping her hands on the front of her brown print dress, she began to speak to him

"Will you be wanting a room, young sir?" she asked.

"Yes please, Ma'am." he replied to her, having decided the place looked nice enough at this point in time.

"Oh, how polite! Most children these days are so rude. But you, my dear, seem to such a nice boy." she said smiling, "You remind me of my son when he was a lad."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Azymus responded, slightly flattered by her earnest praise.

"Oh, 'tis nothing dear. Now, what room would you be wanting? We have one through to five stars available here at the El Vive."

"I'll take a Five Star please Ma'am."

_I have enough money, after all. Why would I go for a one star when I could live in the Ritz with the amount of money I own?_

"That'll be nine galleons a week then dear. Sara will take you up. And dear? Call me Olivia. Ma'am makes me feel older than I want to be.

"If that's what you want, Ma- Olivia."

"Good boy. Ah, Sara. Take Mr...?"

"Evanclear" He pretended to ignore her look of surprise. Just how well known was his family anyway?

"Take Mr. Evanclear up to room one please Sara."

'Sara' was a slight, young girl of no more than thirteen. Her mousy hair was tightly braided into double plaits, and brown eyes peered at him from a pale face.

And with that introduction, Olivia bustled back through the thick oak door from which she had come.

Sara gestured for Azymus to follow him, and led him up a flight of stone stairs to room number One, which was a large room that had a view of the main alley. Smiling at him, she hen skipped away humming a tune, and occasionally twirling in time to her humming.

_Odd girl. She kind of reminds me of Luna._

Azymus then proceeded to look around his new room. Curious, he looked through a panelled door on the left hand wall, and found a large, spacious bathroom, complete with spa bath, and marble. Returning to his main room, he looked around. The bed was a four poster, but was even more impressive than those in the dorm back at Hogwarts.

_Oh! Hogwarts! I must send a transfer letter to Professor McGonagall , so I can go back!_

Making a note of this task in his head, Azymus proceeded to put his broom and servicing kit into the closet, his photograph album into the drawer of the bedside cabinet, and he stuffed his cloak into his pocket. With his money bag in hand, he stepped out of the room, and returned downstairs.

"Erm, Olivia?" He called, slightly nervous.

Appearing from the back, she replied

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know where I could pick up some new clothes?"

"Oh yes, just past the bend in the alley, there's a charming little shop. Called Lira's it is, and the help there's ever so good, ever so nice. The shop's just opposite that old wand shop... Ion's? Yes, I think it's Ion's- or something very like that if that's not the case. "

"Thank you Olivia." Azymus smiled.

_Wand Shop! I do need a new wand after I had to snap mine. I can get a new wand now, which will mean absolutely nothing to the Ministry or to Dumbledore._

Still smiling, Azymus left the Inn in a hurry. Almost running down the street, he soon saw a sign reading 'Ion's Wandcraft'. On a closer look, Azymus saw that there was a sign offering a job posted in the window.

Still, he entered the shop, and flinched in surprise as a loud gonging noise announced his arrival. Instantly, a slight, pale man appeared from behind a tall bookshelf.

"You'll be looking for a wand then Lord Evanclear."

"Yes?" He replied in confusion.

"Good. I'd hate for you to come in here looking for a broomstick." The man smiled, showing his slightly pointed white teeth. "I'm Ion. Just Ion mind."

"Azymus Evanclear, but you already knew that." Azymus replied suspiciously.

The pale man chuckled, and responded in amusement,

"Oh, I think I like you Azymus Evanclear. But never mind that, for now, a wand will do."

Then, the strange man disappeared into the back of the shop for a moment, and returned with a stack of boxes.

"Pick one, give it a wave." The man instructed, but he had a queer gleam in his eyes, which puzzled and scared Azymus ant the same time as intriguing him.

Shrugging, Azymus picked up the first wand, and gave it a wave.

**CRASH**

"No, no, definitely not!" Ion said, reminding Azymus rather forcefully of Mr. Olivander, the first time he had tried to find a wand.

After several more attempts and subsequent explosions, smashing and combustions, Azymus picked up a white, long wand.

"Ah, ivory and thestral hair entwined with the tail hair of a unicorn. Should suit you."

So, Azymus picked it up, and felt a surge of pleasure greater than he had ever felt from magic before in his life.

Smiling, he dropped twelve galleons on the counter, and, just as he was leaving the shop, asked the old man a question.

"I saw your notice about hiring. Would you be interested in hiring me? I couldn't do every day , and I wouldn't be able to do very long hours, but-"

Ion interrupted him. "I'd be delighted to hire you. Mondays through to Thursday, nine at night till two in the morning. Three galleons four sickles an hour. What say you?"

"I'd say that sounds very good. I'll be here on Monday."

"I will see you then, Mr. Evanclear. Try not to be late."

And with that, Azymus left the curious old shop, and set out across the Alley for the clothes shop called 'Lira's'. After all, he thought to himself, he would need new clothes now that he was as Lord and all.

Though, when he entered the shop, he soon changed his mind.

The owner of the shop was a middle aged woman called Marianne Lira. She and her five daughters ran the shop, although, from what Azymus gathered from the stream of words she threw at him while measuring him for new clothes, her eldest daughter, Vivienne, was set to inherit the shop after her death.

Vivienne was the assistant who forced him to try on the clothes, and she giggled at his obvious displeasure.

At seeing the way he looked in actually decent clothing, she grinned

"See! You'll leave here a completely different man- or boy." This comment set her and her four sisters off into rounds off giggles once more, and Azymus sighed for his poor ears.

Soon, the rapidly tiring Azymus was presented with a whole new wardrobe of clothes. While he would never have even contemplated buying this much in one go if he had known what a gossip the owner was, he was pleased with the new clothes. No longer would Azymus look like a house elf!

Paying for the venerable mountain of clothes, Azymus returned to his room at the El Vive to put his purchases away. On opening the door, he was assaulted by a most wonderful smell.

Hurrying downstairs, he saw that lunch was being served. Ignoring the feeling that it was too strange to eat lunch at one in the morning, Azymus sat down at a table, and soon, and feelings of confusion were removed at the sight of a delicious looking stew, that according to the server, was 'Firecrab and Parsnip'. Slightly apprehensive, he tried it, and soon, was asking for seconds, much to the amusement of many.

Grabbing a slice of blueberry bread on the way out, Azymus then wandered the alley, looking in the stores that caught his interest. Most of these stores were bookshops, so he ended up spending most of that 'afternoon' looking in various market stalls and shops. Soon, he had quite the little library forming in the feather light, magically strengthened shopping bags. The titles included Rituals of the Dark, Animagi Formes, Runes of the Ancients, Ancient Overlords, Curses that are your Life Lines, Vital healing, Potions for the Student, Potions Manuel 1995, Azymus's Potion Encyclopaedia, Thestral riding, How to make a Portkey, and Easy Illegal Apparition.

When he could feel the bags beginning to strain his arms, he shrunk the with his new wand- while wondering why he hadn't done that earlier- and began to just wander up and down the Alley. He knew he had missed dinner, as Olivia had told him it was served at half past five, and it was now close to six.

He was still dawdling up the Alley, looking at the vitality of life on what he had thought a dead, dark and hellish street, looking in all the fantastically colourful and amazing shop windows, when he saw purple robes at the gates- the purple robes of the Ministry Aurors. He may not have been a member of the Alley Community for long, but he knew a transgression when he saw one, judging by the fierce looks of anger and fear on the people's faces.

_They are not supposed to come here! What if they find me? Are they looking for me?_ Azymus's thoughts were a mess of panic.

But, he stayed calm, and joined Olivia and her lodgers and staff outside the El Vive.

After a few minutes of silence, in which the aurors seemed to reorganise themselves, a recognizable figure limped out to talk. There were hisses and boos from the gathered magicals.

_From what I can see, Moody is a very unpopular person with the Dark Folk. He did kill many innocent people, who'd only married or been born to the villain. Isn't that wrong? Or was it for Dumbledore's greater good?_ Azymus wondered this, but was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the old aurors voice.

" Have any of you scum seen Harry Potter?"

The mutterings of the crowd were mutinous, and Azymus heard one of the grooms of the El Vive say to his companion,

"Why would Potter be down here? And, even if he was, would we tell him?"

Azymus quite agreed, but Moody obviously did not.

"Give me an answer, or you'll all go up in flames!" He roared. Sara, the little girl from the inn whimpered, and Olivia told her to run back inside, which she did with relief.

Azymus however, was not just going to stand there.

"Even if we had seen him, why would we tell you, peg-leg?" He snapped back to the grizzled auror, while pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

Moody stared at him incredulously.

" Who are you, brat?"

Azymus deliberated, but upon seeing the look of sheer annoyance on Moody's face, gave in.

"Azymus Evanclear. But, what is it to you, Mad Eye Moody?"

Moody scowled at him, but, for some unknown reason, quickly led his men out of the alley, much to the relief of its inhabitants.

Soon, Azymus was the recipient of many back pats and congratulations, for standing up to the old auror in the way he had. Azymus just smiled good naturedly at them, and said

"It was nothing."

To everyone that talked to him.

As soon as he could, Azymus retired to his room at the El Vive. Soon, for the first time in his life, had a long bubble bath- he only got cold showers at the Dursleys, and in Hogwarts, there was only on bath for all the boys in his dorm, so there was not really time for them all to have a long bath. So, after enjoying this long bath, he pulled on his new pyjama's, and got into bed to read the first few chapters on Animagi in 'Animagi Formes'.

When the tiredness became too much however, he put out the light, and collapsed onto his pillows. He was asleep by seven, when the alley began to empty for that night.

* * *

><p>AN. Thank you for reading<p>

It would be great if you could review. Really, do ask any questions you like, and I will answer them in a PM or another chapter post.

Thank you to all those who have favourite this story, put me on author alert, and those who added this story to various communities. It means so much to have all this support!

Thank you!

Lucida Anseris.

XXXXX

:)


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

_Harry's Thoughts._

**HARRY IS NOW CALLED AZYMUS. PLEASE REMEMBER THIS FOLKS!**

Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>And people who think it's alright to question the actual plotline? While I don't mind actual factual reviews, telling me i've created an AU is rather obvious. That is the whole point. Have you not read " A second chance at life" or "Shades of Grey"? And a 'Jarry' Potter fic? Seriously? I know we, as writers do have to accept anagrams, nicknames and various other misnomers, please don't make your own on my story. Harry wants to calls himself a new name, and NOT BE HARRY POTTER ANY MORE, SO HE CAN HIDE!<strong>

**And, in answer to a good review- the wand price is a Very Expensive Wand price. Ion's is, unknown to Azymus, a premium wand seller. He sells wands to the Ancient and Noble families. This will become apparent in later chapters. **

**Also, Harry was not of the Evanclear family before he took the ritual, as is explained by the goblins little spiel. Squibs are **_**disowned **_**ergo cannot be a part of the official family. The goblin was just not going into 'inane human babble'. **

**Thank You!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><span>LAST TIME<span>

When the tiredness became too much however, he put out the light, and collapsed onto his pillows. He was asleep by seven, when the alley began to empty for that night.

* * *

><p>Number Twelve, Grimauld Place, London, was an old, filthy townhouse dating from 1813. While the other houses in that street were now all converted into muggle flats, Number Twelve was an enigma. In the sense that none of its neighbours were aware of its existence, due to the paranoia of the Black Family.<p>

Now, however, the Order of the Phoenix was taking advantage of that paranoia, and they had set up their headquarters there, with the permission of Sirius Black, the house's owner.

At present, however, he was in the dark, iron reinforced , warded, soundproofed and silenced basement of his house, keeping a werewolf company.

So, very conveniently, Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order that night.

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered around the long, scratched dining table in the kitchen. At the tables head, sat Albus Dumbledore.

And, he was very, very unhappy.

"Where is he?" he roared.

After a moments silence, Mad Eye Moody stood. No nerves were apparent in his countenance, but it was apparent to the ancient wizard that the man was actually terrified.

"Sir, I took a squadron of aurors and searched Magical London last night. I found no traces of Potter."

Dumbledore nodded at Moody, and the man sat down in relief.

"Well, my dear children, in the last few days of term, did you notice anything off about Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore enquired.

"No sir. On the last day though, he spend breakfast talking to Neville Longbottom, and rode home in a compartment with all the Gryffindor boys in his year, apart from Ron." Hermione told him, and the two Weasleys nodded in confirmation.

"Molly, did you see him disembark the train?" Dumbledore continued.

"No Albus. We waited there for about half an hour, but he did not appear."

"Well, Harry must be using his cloak to evade us then." Dumbledore told the Order, and they all nodded. It was obvious, after all.

"You should never have given that brat the cloak Dumbledore," Snape sneered "All he does is cause mischief, just like his Father."

"There there Severus, don't be put out. We'll find Mr. Potter soon enough."

Snape rolled his eyes when the old man moved his gaze to Mundungus Fletcher to ask if he'd seen the boy on one of his... less legal outings, to which the stinking man replied he hadn't.

Dumbledore, after finishing questioning everyone who had searched for Harry Potter, began issuing that meetings orders.

"Mrs. Weasley, you will remain at headquarters with your children. Harry will be very happy to have you here when we find him.

Alastor, you will continue searching for Harry.

Mundungus, you will attempt to find where Harry is, as it is most likely he is hiding somewhere in the less pleasant areas of town."

And with that, the ninth annual meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was finished. But, as everyone left the room to return to their homes and their beds, three people remained in the room with Dumbledore.

"Sit down children." He said, taking off his glasses, and cleaning them.

"Yes sir." They all sat in front of their headmaster.

"I have special assignments for you three."

The three teenagers looked at him, eager for a job to do- this was the great Albus Dumbledore, after all.

"Ronald; you will write Harry a letter, saying you're worried about him. Mention your Mother is also worried about him. And, when we do find him, please be a good friend when he gets here. He'll room with you, so take that opportunity to get him to confide in you.

Hermione, could you send Harry a letter telling him how dangerous it is for him to be un-protected. Mention Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Exaggerate if you must"

At this point, Hermione nodded eagerly. In her mind, she must do anything the headmaster asked of her.

"And, Miss Weasley. If you could be a sympathetic face when Harry is returned, he may begin to see you as a romantic interest, which has been our goal since the Yule Ball. If he has you, he will be a lot more self sacrificing."

Ginny too nodded, looking slightly pale. Maybe it was at the idea of having to touch, kiss, pretend to like Potter?

"But sir," Ron began to ask "Isn't this wrong... I don't like Potter, but pretending that Ginny loves him... isn't that a bit too far?"

"Ronald, we need to gain Harry's trust. While I do not like the idea of manipulating Harry, it is for the Greater Good." Dumbledore lied.

"Oh. Sorry sir."

"It's alright, Mr. Weasley. It shows an intelligent mind to ask questions."

Dumbledore smiled as the three children left the room, arguing if Ron was intelligent or not. However amusing they may be however, thought Dumbledore, they do have a job to do.

"For the Greater Good." Dumbledore muttered.

And he was portkeyed out of the house.

* * *

><p>AN. I don't mind critical or harsh reviews. But, this is just plain insulting. I put out a plea to everyone who looks at this.<p>

People should actually think before they write. What was the need for this?

I'm not going to take down my story because of you **sirius009** but, you need to get an attitude ajustment, or you'll get nowhere at life. Do you think it's funny to rip into a teenager? For that is what I am, after all. This is my first fic, and i'm proud of it! For someone whose never written your own story on , you're rather judgemental.

Lucida Anseris

XXXXX

:)


	6. Experimental Breeding

_Harry's Thoughts._

**HARRY IS NOW CALLED AZYMUS. PLEASE REMEMBER THIS FOLKS!**

Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)

Thank you for all the positive feedback reviews. I have had a few comments about how i'm a good writer for my age, which is quite nice. My English teacher thinks the same when we do coursework!

Onwards!

* * *

><p><span>LAST TIME<span>

"Oh. Sorry sir."

"It's alright, Mr. Weasley. It shows an intelligent mind to ask questions."

Dumbledore smiled as the three children left the room, arguing if Ron was intelligent or not. However amusing they may be however, thought Dumbledore, they do have a job to do.

"For the Greater Good." Dumbledore muttered.

And he was portkeyed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Azymus awoke at eight at night, and, on looking out of his window, saw that the Alley Market was opening for the day.<p>

Yawning, he staggered into the bathroom. Half an hour later, he emerged fully washed and dressed for the day that was ahead of him.

Walking down the stairs to breakfast, Azymus had a spring in his step. Not only was he settling in nicely to this new life as an Evanclear lord, but he was already having more fun this summer than every other summer of his fourteen years combined!

Reaching the Inn common room, he was soon seated- but he got a surprise when he saw who he was seated opposite!

Draco Valentine Hyperion Malfoy was sitting opposite him, eating what appeared to be a bowl full of stew. The blonde boy looked up, and, to Azymus's utter shock, gave him a genuine smile!

Azymus smiled back, as he had discovered in one of his new books that to refuse a first offering of friendship from someone was the equivalent of declaring you were superior to them- and if they were a peer, from another ancient and noble family, this snub could invoke a blood feud.

Which quite nicely answered Azymus's question of why Draco Malfoy had hated Harry Potter so much. He had refused to shake his hand on the train to Hogwarts, choosing Ron over him- which, in hindsight, looked like a terrible idea. This snub was made ten times worse by the fact that there was already a pre-existing blood feud between the Malfoy and Weasley families.

So, now he was much more aware of common etiquette, Azymus smiled back at his once arch-enemy.

Draco swallowed what he was chewing, and introduced himself.

"I am Draco Malfoy. May I ask who you are?" He asked, quite civilly.

"I'm Azymus Evanclear. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He replied with equal civility.

Malfoy's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Evanclear? Pardon me for my bluntness, but did the Evanclear family not become extinct in the last century?"

Sighing, as he told his story for the fifteenth time, Azymus explained.

"Ah, okay. " Draco commented at the end of his narrative.

"Now, I must ask you- what is the Malfoy heir doing in a Knockturn Inn at eight in the evening?" Azymus asked, for that question had bothered him the whole time he was telling Draco his story.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my Father to collect me- we're getting my Hogwarts supplies. I haven't seen you around Hogwarts, do you go, or are you attending a foreign school?" He replied in curiosity.

" I was home schooled, but I have sent an application of transfer to Hogwarts so I may attend my fifth year there."

"That would be brilliant!" The usually reserved and cold boy replied in enthusiasm, which gave Azymus quite the shock.

"Oh, I am sorry, but my Father has just arrived, and he hates to be kept waiting." Draco said, and after signalling to the maid and leaving the money for his meal, Draco stood, wished Azymus goodbye, and hurried to meet his Father. The two blondes soon left the El Vive, and Azymus sighed in relief.

_Well, that was new. I never thought i'd see the day Malfoy of all people was civil. But, then again, I haven't mortally insulted him as Azymus Evanclear, so maybe that is why I'm not having any problems with him._

Finishing his breakfast, Azymus grabbed his money bag, and set out to peruse the alley again.

Two days had passed since his arrival in Knockturn, and today was to be his first day at work in Ion's wand shop. But, he had half an hour till he started work, so he wasted it looking around the ever changing market the filled the alley at night.

But, soon, he had to leave for his job, and, realising he would be late, started to run, which attracted amused and odd stares from the other patrons of the alley.

Arriving at Ion's just as his clock tolled nine, the old man laughed at his exhaustion. After exchanging a moment of pleasantries, Azymus was set to work.

After an hour of stacking, shelving and boxing wands, and placing them on the now dust free shelves- for that too had been a task for Azymus- the door gong rang, and Ion discarded the wand he had been working on, and hurried to the front. Azymus continued to sort, order, and stack the wands, looking at them through the boxes glass lids. He had to stack them in alphabetical order, like Apple wood and ashwinder skin at the start, and Willow and Ziz feather at the end. It was relaxing and monotonous work, and he was happily daydreaming when he was called to the front by Ion a few moments after his departure. He hurried to the front, discarding his apron as he went. There, in the shop, stood the pair of male Malfoy's that he had seen in the El Vive this very morning!

" Oh! It's you!" Draco said. His father looked at him, then said in obvious amusement,

" I take it you are the boy my son met in the Inn this morning."

"Yes, I am. Azymus Evanclear. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He replied, and made sure to shake the offered hand, unsure of how to deal with this man; it was Lucius Malfoy after all!

Draco was looking at some dragon hide wand holsters, so Lucius Malfoy took the task of questioning the newly emerged lord.

"Are you well acquainted with the magical society, Lord Evanclear?"

"No, Lord Malfoy. I only became Lord a short time ago, so I have been too busy for social gatherings."

"That is a shame. But, could you find the time to attend the Malfoy summer ball? For Draco tells me that you plan to attend Hogwarts in the Autumn, and many of your more respectable classmates will be there."

After a moments deliberation, Azymus decided,

"I would be delighted to attend, Lord Malfoy."

The Malfoy Lord looked pleased, then reached into a cloak pocket, and held out a rectangular invite to Azymus, which read ' Lord and Lady Malfoy invite you to their Summer Ball'. Azymus placed it in his pocket, making sure not to crease the thick creamy parchment.

After a few more pleasantries, the Lucius Malfoy bought a wand holster for Draco, and a Wand care kit. As they were leaving, he and Draco shook hands. Ion then told him to get back to sorting.

* * *

><p>When the clock rang two, Azymus left work. Whistling happily, he wandered up towards a shop he had seen during his mad dash to get to work on time- Magical Monsters.<p>

_I need a new owl, and a familiar. Hedwig is living with Luna for now, and I can't use her without revealing who I am. I'll miss her so much, but I expect she'll vist, and Luna will look after her. I can still trust he, as my dear friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny don't even know I've ever met Luna, let alone befriended her!_

And indeed, this was one friendship that Dumbledore hadn't foreseen.

Harry had first befriended Luna early on in her first year, when she had believed he was innocent of the attacks on Muggleborns. Keeping this friendship a secret hadn't been too hard, as Hermione had been petrified for half the year, Ginny had been possessed, and Ron was just too dense and too concerned about Hermione to notice.

These unlikely friends had become even more solid when he had stopped a group of Slytherin girls from attacking her in his third year. Somehow, all through his third and fourth year, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had not even known Harry knew who 'Loony Lovegood' was, which led to an amusing situation when Ginny introduced her to the 'Golden Trio'.

So, Azymus looked for an owl first, and soon, he found a magnificent grey eagle owl, which cost him 3 galleons, five sickles and two knuts, and he sent the owl, whom he had named Abluo back to his room at the El Vive. Just as he was leaving the shop however, he saw, in a cage, the most adorable animal he had ever seen.

A little kneazle, white, with sea-green eyes lay curled up in the cage. After a while of looking at the little things beauty, Azymus picked up the cage, and walked to the counter once more.

" You don't want that thing boy." the shopkeeper growled, "It's venomous, and you see those little stumps on its back? They'll be wings when it gets older. I've got a few of them, but who would want to create a freakish new breed like that? It's a by-product of an experimental breeding program gone wrong. Hell-spawn."

Azymus shook his head at the man's short sightedness. How could he not see how useful -and not to mention cute- this little thing was. Making up his mind once more, he spoke

" I'll take her. She's one galleon and ten sickles, correct? And you said there were more of them?"

"Yes, there are." the surly man growled

" Well, i'll take them of your hands as well then." Azymus didn't want to leave these poor animals in this place of cruelty if he could avoid it.

The shop owner looked stunned, but took the money, and brought out three more little cats, and Azymus left the shop with the four cats- not siblings, the man had assured him for some reason- and walked back to the El Vive. He let the kittens out, and shut the door. He would examine and name them later.

Back out on the alley, Azymus saw a new addition to the market- a large purple tent. He entered it, and saw the reason why it was not in the market every day- it was a dark arts tent. Slightly apprehensive, he looked around the wares.

He managed to haggle for a pair of gloves that could transmit magic, giving the illusion that you were a wandless magician, a book that described the magical properties of stones- he wanted to look up the opal, for his family seemingly had an obsession with it- and a large pile of books which chronicled not dark, but grey magic.

Azymus had managed to buy many things from the market in the previous two days. This long list of purchases included a magically expanded trunk, which could hold all his clothes, books and miscellaneous items, a new cauldron, cheap but rare potions ingredients, and an animagus potion.

He had taken the animagus potion the previous night, and had been quite pleased when he had seen a massive stallion. While it was certainly no tiger, it would be able to cause mayhem in any situation, which would be quite useful.

Now, after a dinner of steak and potatoes, Azymus was back in his room at the inn. Sitting on the bed before him, in a line, were the four kittens he had bought earlier that day.

"Now, what shall I call you?" he asked them, after a long examination, from which he had concluded that the shopkeeper had been telling the truth- the kittens were venomous - he really did pity the mouse he'd tested this on- and they would indeed grow wings.

Looking at them, he began to name them.

The female white kitten with the sea green eyes, he called Persephone.

The black male with the green eyes, he called Cyrus.

The ginger female, with the predatory amber eyes, he called Juno

The tabby male, he called Gaius.

The four looked at him for a moment after he had named them, and then bounded off the bed. Azymus didn't bother to look where they all wandered off too.

All he knew, when he lay down to sleep at seven in the morning, was that he could feel a considerable weight on his feet.

After he was asleep, another auror patrol came into Knockturn alley, and was surprised how empty it was, for the market had packed up, and most of Knockturns residents were asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the reviews, and for reading this story.<p>

Over 3000 hits yesterday, which is absolutely brilliant!

Thanks!

Lucida Anseris

:)


	7. Icecream and Dust

_Harry's Thoughts._

**HARRY IS NOW CALLED AZYMUS. PLEASE REMEMBER THIS FOLKS!**

Hi! I'm Lucida Anseris. I took over this story from Aerodactyl Fire, because she's got a lot going on in her life right now, and wanted Pure to be finished. It's a shame she couldn't finish it, but hey, things happen. But, it will be different. Please, try to look at it with an open mind. ;)

Thank you for all the positive feedback reviews. I have had a few comments about how i'm a good writer for my age, which is quite nice. My English teacher thinks the same when we do coursework!

And yes, there is NO HORCRUX in this story. Harry is NOT a Horcrux.

In answer to a reviewer, I wasn't aware there was another story like this one, but I looked at it, and I can safely say that mine won't be going in that direction- Azymus will not be going Dark. Dark and grey are two different things. And did they have a manipulative!hermione in theirs?

Onwards!

* * *

><p>All he knew, when he lay down to sleep at seven in the morning, was that he could feel a considerable weight on his feet.<p>

After he was asleep, another auror patrol came into Knockturn alley, and was surprised how empty it was, for the market had packed up, and most of Knockturns residents were asleep.

Azymus looked around his room, and nodded to himself.

_All packed then. _He thought to himself, slightly saddened by this.

His new magically expanded trunk was shrunken in his pocket, and the four kittens were in a pet carrier in his hand.

The reason why Azymus had been packing was due to the goblins.

They had, two nights prior, sent him a very large screech owl at midday, which of course woke Azymus up- putting him in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

But the letter the owl had been carrying had almost demanded that Azymus go at once to Gringotts, so Azymus, muttering to himself, got up, and headed out, thinking there was a real emergency.

Arriving at Gringotts fifteen minutes later, Azymus was confronted by a massive folder, which, according to Brittlebone, was his account folder.

Now, Azymus was suffering through Brittlebone going through it, and rather brutally explaining all his assets.

"Why did we have to do this now? I thought it was an actual emergency." Azymus had asked tiredly at one point. Brittlebone had only smirked at him, and continued.

But, one good thing that came out of this impromptu meeting was that Azymus owned an estate. A Very Large Estate too. At first, he had been sceptical- an estate? Wouldn't that be in just as bad a state as the other Evanclear houses? For when he had met Brittlebone in his office after the heritance ritual, he had heard that all his homes were rather run down. But then again, Brittlebone had said they would have to meet again to sort out his account. He'd just been too distracted to really listen.

But, now according to Brittlebone, this Manor should be less run down than the others. He gave him a one-way portkey, which would take him to his ancestral home, and bade him out of his office. Slightly dazed, he had stumbled back to the inn in shock.

But he had decided that it would only be proper to live in his ancestral home. Why should he live in an Inn, when he had a perfectly functioning Manor?

So, he had resigned his job at Ion's, which caused the man much grief- he had worked there a month, and the old man was quite fond of the young lord- and had packed his things. Now, he stood in his room at the El Vive, with the portkey- a dolphin paperweight- contemplating what he was going in for.

But, he reasoned with himself, he had been placed in Gryffindor for a reason - and not all his reasons for being sorted into Gryffindor involved Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy- so, grasping the portkey even tighter, he spoke the password.

"Bluestone."

And, with a whirl of colour, Azymus Evanclear left Knockturn Alley.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity, Azymus landed on his feet, and the first thing he noticed, was that the air smelt salty.<p>

He opened his eyes, and gasped in wonder.

He was standing facing the ocean.

Azymus had only seen the ocean once. That encounter with the sea had not been a particularly pleasant one. It had been the time his Uncle Vernon had made them row out to an abandoned island in the North Sea to get away from his Hogwarts letters. Needless to say, it had not worked, as Hagrid had found them that very night, and proceeded to tell Azymus he was a wizard.

So, now he was seeing the sea for a second time, and it looked far nicer.

The sun was shining, and the sea was blue. But, after minutes of staring at the big blue sea, Azymus decided he had to try and find his house.

So, he turned around, and almost fainted in shock, for right behind him was a massive manor house.

Azymus regained his breath, and walked closer to it, and realised it was his, for there was a dolphin crest above the massive iron front doors.

Eyes widening, he ran forward, and was only slightly surprised when the door automatically opened for him.

_Must be a family thing. Maybe they open automatically for family?_ He thought, but son, he had much more exciting things to think about.

The manor was massive. Every room was somehow still in decent condition, though all of them were quite dusty, and had evidently not been used since the death of his ancestor Percival, the last Lord Evanclear.

Realising he could not possibly clean this much on his own- even if he had wanted to, which he most certainly did not- Azymus began to look for a fireplace to floo back to Knockturn Alley. He needed to buy house elves; he was positive there were none left here, as the Evanclear family had been declared extinct meaning that any elves they had owned would have been freed instantly.

He placed his trunk in the entrance hall, and let the kittens have the run of the manor, while he tried to locate a fireplace.

So, after finding a fireplace in the formal dining room that was large enough to floo out of, and also thankfully had a small urn of floo powder on the mantelpiece, Azymus flooed to Knockturn Alley once more.

Stepping out of the El Vive after flooing in there, Azymus started up the empty alley towards one of the shops that lay in between Diagon and Knockturn.

The house elf shop was thankfully open, and he entered, hearing a bell sound his arrival. A young man was sitting at the counter, and looked up at the bell.

"How can I help you sir?" the clerk as in a bored kind of tone.

" I'm looking for a contingent of house elves- enough to staff a large manor. Could you manage to fulfil that?" he asked in a cold tone, which soon made the clerk sit up.

"Yes sir, right this way. We keep the elves in the back." The man was nervous now, as well he should be.

"Very good." At this obvious dismissal, the clerk hurried back into the front of the shop, and Azymus was left in a large, plain room.

There were glass cages lining the walls, and in each cage was an elf.

Azymus quickly set about reading the small tags attached to each cage which told the characteristics and traits of that individual elf.

Soon, he had made his choice. Taking out his wand, he tapped the cages of thirteen elves. The man, somehow alerted to this, appeared back in the back room, and priced them up for him.

"That'll be seventy two galleons, sir."

After handing the money over, ordering the elves back to the manor, and using the shop's floo, Azymus stood in the entrance hall of the manor, with his new elves lined up in front of him.

"Right. You are the new Evanclear family elves."

"Yes, Lord Evanclear sir!" All the elves replied in unison. They had all received a uniform - Azymus presumed it was the family uniform- since they had left the shop in the alley, and now they were garbed in sea green tunics, with a white opal coloured edging. A dolphin arched on the left breast of the tunic, and the elves wore small leather slippers on their feet.

"Okay, which one of you is the most experienced?" he asked the group at large.

After a moment of discussion, an older elf stepped forward.

"My name is Dhrabo, master."

"Dhrabo, you will be the Head Elf."

"Yes master." The elf nodded in gratification at his new master, and he clearly knew what his new position entailed; which was a relief for Azymus, since all he knew was that a Head Elf must be experienced.

After he had named the head elf, Dhrabo organised the elves into groups, and set them to cleaning the house.

"How long will it take to clean?" he asked the elf

"A few hours, master."

"Good. I will return in a few hours then."

And, while he walked to the fireplace, he made up his mind to learn how to apparate as soon as he had time.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and Azymus was sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour, eating a large dark chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, and reading a book on apparition. He was so engrossed in both the book and the ice-cream, he failed to hear the person who was sneaking up behind him, until it was too late.<p>

"Hello again." Astoria Greengrass said, smirking when Azymus yelped in surprise.

"Oh, hello Astoria," he replied, still trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Hello Azymus," she responded, sitting down in the chair opposite him "What would a fine gentleman as yourself be doing here?"

"I am simply enjoying an ice-cream Astoria." he said, while taking another spoonful of the stuff.

"Well, if that's what you want me to believe, I won't argue." she sniffed, making Azymus almost feel bad.

"Well, my Manor is currently under-going a rather vigorous cleaning process, so I am temporarily making my home here." he joked.

"Oh, so you moved out of the El Vive at last did you?" she asked, for the last time she had bumped into him three weeks ago, he had still been living there.

"Yes, I was informed my family estate was in suitable condition, so I decided to move there."

"Yes, that is quite proper," Astoria mused "So, your estate is being cleaned by your house elves then?" she asked, interested.

"Yes. And, would you like some ice-cream? I feel quite the miser sitting here with mine while you go without." He asked, while getting out his money pouch.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist. What flavour?"

Astoria sighed in defeat, and told him,

"Raspberry Ripple, if you insist."

"And I do."

So, a short while later, the pair of them were happily eating their large portions of ice-cream, making small talk, and chatting happily together.

"So, what house are you in at Hogwarts?" he asked in between spoonfuls.

"Oh, i'm in Ravenclaw. The hat saw me as quite the bookworm when I was eleven. You don't go to Hogwarts, do you?" she said, smiling at the same time.

"Well, my application of transfer was accepted last week, so I suppose I do go to Hogwarts now." he smirked at the surprised look on Astoria's face.

"Oh? Okay then, Mr. Secretive, answer me this. What house do you think you will be in?" she smirked back at him over her ice-cream.

"Well, I cannot see myself in Huffelpuff or Gryffindor-" Here, Astoria sniggered, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she said

"You? In Huffelpuff or Gryffindor? Don't make me laugh Azymus."

Deciding it was best he didn't say anything else- such as the fact he had indeed been a Gryffindor for four years, not to mention being Harry Potter- he carried on his train of thought.

"- and Slytherin seems a bit to blood-prejudiced to me. While I do think that blood matters, it isn't in the same way that the Malfoy family thinks it matters."

"Oh, pray tell." Astoria was interested now- maybe she had found someone who believed in her views, and not those of the Dark Lord's.

"Well, it is commonly accepted that only those with magical ancestors can have talents such as being a metamorph, an animagus or being able to speak Parseltongue, which is a reason for magical superiority.

I have no major problems with Muggleborns as a group, it is those individuals who make no attempt to integrate themselves in magical culture that I find inferior. They think they can join our world, and make it become exactly what they are accustomed to- muggle filth!"

"I know!" Astoria agreed. "That is usually how I feel. There is a girl in the year above me- she'll be in your year when you start Hogwarts- who thinks she's ever so clever- thinks she's cleverer than us Ravenclaws. My sister, Daphne, cannot stand her. But, anyhow, we found out that she had been campaigning to free house elves! How can you believe that house elves want to be free?"

They laughed over this for a while, and then Azymus spoke once more.

"So, your sister Daphne- is she a Ravenclaw too?"

"Daphne? God no. She's a Slytherin. So are most of my friends, but I don't really mind. we can talk to each other easily enough, and if you're a Slytherin, you have to deal with Snape on a daily basis!"

Astoria then told Azymus everything about Hogwarts- and she told him things he didn't know before!

But, before long, it was time for Astoria to go, so they stood up from their table, and said their goodbyes.

"Well, I will see you at the Malfoy Summer ball next week?" She asked him, a small glimmer of hope in her pale blue eyes.

"Of course. Who am I to deny the Malfoy's?" He joked.

Astoria then left, by calling a family elf to take her home. Azymus was quite taken with this idea, so called one of his own elves.

"Ze'ev." he said quietly, and the young elf in question popped into existence.

"Yes master?" he asked.

"Could you take me home Ze'ev?" he asked kindly to the young elf.

"Of course Master."

And then Azymus too was gone from Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Sorry I took longer than usual, but i'm going to Italy with my friends next week, so I have to get ready. Sorry!<p>

Lucida Anseris

XXXXX

:)


End file.
